We are the Next Generation
by animeichirukiobsessedgirl10
Summary: The children of the current Bleach characters are busy moving on in their life's when a new threat rises and their parents are powerless to stop it. So can they rise up to the challenge or fall into the realm of the hollows? Includes ichiRuki, IshiHime, HitsuHina, UraYoru, GgioSoi, GrimmNel and RenTats with some GinRan mentioned. Please R&R fave and follow!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi! It's been a while since I posted anything! So I am going to start a very long mutli chap story about the next gen of Bleach characters. First I am just going to give you a day in the life of each of the kid's then move on to the actual storyline. Please Read and review, fave and follow!  
><strong>

Tall, gray-eyed and with long black hair braid down his back Takehiko Vega trudged down the path to Karakura High School where he had been imprisoned for the past year or so. He was what the teachers commonly referred to as a "usual suspect." He was always finding himself leaving some kids with some painful bruises or a broken bone or two. Ok, the broken bones weren't his fault. Just some asshole kid just let a comment slip about his braid being girly so he had let his fist speak for himself. That incident let him a six months worth of detention and a possible time in jail. Thankfully, his mom solved that problem. Nobody crossed Soifon, expect his dad. He had seen them fight.  
>Normal people parents' would probably ground them for a year and take away all things they find enjoyable. Normal parents don't hug them and say their worthy of being their child and buy them a week worth of junk food. That was some of the perks of having ninja parents.<p>

"Takehiko! Youhoo! Takehiko Vega!"  
>That was Aimi Urahara, daughter of his mom's best friend, Yoruichi Shihouin and her partner Kisuke Urahara. Although he hated to admit it she was his best friend, always teasing him and getting on his nerves. She had her mother's hair and eyes but her father's light skin. Unfortunately for him, she not only had her mom's personality but her err... endowments as well. As usual she greeted him by throwing herself on him, while sticking her boobs in his face. Damn hormones.<br>"Umm... Aimi do you mind?"  
>Takehiko struggled free to himself, while dealing with blood pouring from his nose.<p>

"Oh for God's sake you two get a room," an angry voice snapped. Takehiko glanced to see extremely beautiful girls sprinting towards them. The Orange-headed girl yanked Aimi off him and threw her off into the bushes.  
>"Ouch Hisana! That really hurt!" Aimi whined, brushing the leaves off. "My skirt is filthy!"<br>"Deal with it," Hisana retorted.  
>Hisana pulled him up and grabbed him roughly by his shirt collar. Her menacing blue eyes bore into his own.<br>"And you shouldn't let her push you around, Takehiko! Your mom is charge of the Stealth Force! How pathetic if let a girl jump on you."  
>Takehiko gritted his teeth. "Shut Up!"<br>"Leave him alone, Hisana," the black haired girl stepped forward and loosened her friends grip.  
>"Stay out of this, Koroki Ishida!" Hisana spat.<br>Koroki sighed and glanced around. "Hey, where's Kaien?"  
>"He's not here?" Hisana let go of Takehiko as a look of confusion spread across her face. "Damn idiot, he always falls behind."<br>"Fine, you go get Kaien and we'll keep going," Koroki called to Hisana's retreating back.  
>"Whatever!" was Hisana's reply.<br>Aimi gave a sigh of annoyance. "That girl has issues."  
>Takehiko spun around and continued walking. This was just the beginning of what happened every morning on the walk to school.<p>

Hisana ran, panting to where her pain in arse little brother was also running to catch up.  
>"Hisana," he choked out, his chest heaving.<br>"You dumbass, what's taking you so long?" Hisana demanded, dragging her brother with her by his shirt.  
>Kaien glared at her. "Well, if you must know I saw the spirit of a girl being bullied so I helped her out."<br>Hisana smirked. "Well, isn't that nice."  
>"Berryhead."<br>"Midget."  
>"Dumbass."<br>"No, you're the dumbass, dumbass."

The insult contests went for the remainder of the way there, with Kaien finally surrendering and chose to sulk while Hisana basked in her victory.  
>They both fell silent for a moment before Kaien spoke.<br>"Mom and Dad aren't around much anymore."  
>A wave of agony hit Hisana and she gasped for air. Yeah, that was true. Their parents often left to slay a hollow or some other crap like that. That left them to take care of their rabbit obsessed three year old sister Masaki. Masaki had inherited their mother's bunny obsession much to their father's disgust- Masaki was a cute bubbly girl with long black hair and brown eyes and always seemed to bend anything to her will. People acted like blubbering idiots just to see Masaki smile because Masaki had the cutest smile. Hisana loved babysit her... but lately she had become Masaki's second Mom. Hisana turned to Kaien, his face twisted with pain and grief. Hisana smiled, one of her real, rare smiles and ruffled his spiky black hair.<br>"It's gonna be okay," Hisana tried her best to sound reassuring. "Now hurry the hell up or we'll be late."  
>Kaien grinned. "Now that's the big sister I know and love."<p>

"Their taking a while," Aimi commented, glancing behind her.  
>"Give them time," Koroki told her. You know how Hisana is."<br>Aimi frowned as she pondered this and Takehiko was silent as usual. Koroki smiled and approached the next house. Before she had time to knock, she was being choked by a huge bear hug.  
>"Koroki, babe! How ya doing?!"<br>"Ren," Koroki gasped, trying to catch her breath. "Next time warn me, please."  
>"Sorry," Ren grinned playfully shoving his hands in his pockets.<br>His twin, Ji stuck his head out of the doorway.  
>"Oh, you're here," he said.<br>"Hi, Ji," Koroki smiled. "How are you?"  
>"Fine," he responded in a bored voice.<br>"Oh you're just a bundle of laughs, aren't ya?" Ren said teasingly, tackling his brother into a hug.  
>"Get off," Ji growled, wriggling out of his brother's grip.<p>

Ren and Ji were the twin sons of Renji Abarai and her mom's best friend Tatsuki. Their names were a mistake, a joke that stuck. According to her mom when Ren and Ji were born, Renji wouldn't stop suggesting names for the boys. The always hot-headed Tatsuki yelled, "RENJI!" at the top of the lungs to shut him up. The nurse got confused and wrote their names down as Ren and Ji. Tatsuki didn't see the funny side. The boys were alike in appearance but completely different in personality. Both shared the same spiky dark hair, brown eyes and tattoos they got from their dad but Ren was carefree, playful while Ji was serious and hot-headed. Koroki had known them since she was a baby and even then Ren had a crush on her. It was so obvious from the he acted. Like right now, he threw his arm around her and pulled her right into his chest. Koroki could her cheeks turning red. Whenever a boy touched her like this, she turned into her mother and couldn't form a cold remark to make them go away.

"Ren get off her, she's obviously not enjoying it," Ji commented, glancing at Koroki's beet-red face.  
>"Nah, she's having fun, aren't you Koroki?" Aimi teased, trying to get Takehiko to piggyback her.<br>"I umm err..."  
><em>Great now I can't form words.<em>  
>Koroki brushed her long black hair behind her ear and tried to focus but it was hard when a very good looking boy kept playing with her hair.<br>"Hmm, you smell good, Koroki," Ren murmured. _  
><em>Oh god... her heart was beating so fast she thought she might...  
>"Oi Ren! Let go of Koroki!"<br>Her saviour came in the form of her best friend Hisana Kurosaki trailed by Kaien.  
>Ji sighed. "Now you've done it, Ren. She's going to kill you."<p>

And that's the dramatic walk to school of the next generation.

**A/N: And thats the first chapter! I'm very proud of it! Don't worry you'll met new kids in the next chapter. Who, you ask? Wait and see. Please leave a review.**

Hugs-IchiRukiInuKagNaLulover


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's the next chapter. Let me straighten this out for you:  
>Hisana, Kaien and Masaki-Ichigo and Rukia<br>Koroki and Sora -Uryu and Orihime  
>Aimi-Urahara and Yoruichi<br>Ren and Ji-Renji and Tatsuki  
>Takehiko-Ggio and Soifon<br>Shiro, Korihime and ****Naomi- Toshiro and Momo  
>Yuki, Ketsu and Hiroki- Grimmjow and Neliel<br>Kaori- Gin and Rangiku (Poor Gin, he never knew his daughter!)  
><strong>

**I think that's everything. So enjoy!**

Hisana slipped through the school gates and froze when she spotted Shiro Hitsugaya standing near the school's entrance with his mom Momo. His little sisters Korihime and Naomi were crying and clinging to his legs.  
>"Don't go Shiro!" Korihime wailed.<br>"Don't leave us like Daddy!" Naomi added.  
>Momo looked like she was going to cry too as she tried to gently ease the girls away from Shiro.<br>"Now girls, Shiro has to go to school now," she said gently.  
>"No!" the girls sobbed.<br>Shiro exchanged a glance with his mother and bent down to his sister's level.  
>"Now I have go now but now for long," he began explaining as kindly as could. "Only for a little while, ok?"<br>"Ok," Naomi sniffed.  
>"A little while," Korihime said.<br>Shiro smiled, one of the gentle, compassionate smiles he was famous for, (_He got it from Momo, obviously_) and pulled his sisters into a tight hug. Hisana chewed her lip. Even Shiro's parents were away a lot, which explained the attachment his sisters had to him. Shiro quickly hugged his mother and said goodbye to his still crying sisters. Hisana stepped forward and nudged his shoulder. He spun around, confused but beamed when he saw her.  
>"Hisana! Nice to see you!" (He's basically a male Momo)<br>Hisana felt herself blush the colour of a tomato. Furious at herself, she gave Shiro an angry punch in the arm.  
>"Ouch, Hisana!" Shiro complained, giving her puppy-dogs eyes. "Why did you do that?"<br>"Because you're such an idiot!" she said, fuming.  
>"Huh?"<br>"Ren, stop that!"  
>Hisana glanced behind her. Ren, the annoying little prick was trying to lick Koroki's ear. Takehiko couldn't help because he was busy dealing with Aimi and Ji was just ignoring it by looking the other way.<br>"It seems that Ren's at it again," Shiro observed, oblivious to the fact that Hisana was trembling with rage.  
>Ji glanced up with a bored expression. "Umm Ren, watch out for Hisana."<br>Ren blinked, distracted. "What?"  
>Koroki seized the distraction as a chance to escape.<br>"Hey, Koroki babe! Where ya going?"  
>Koroki spun around, eyes blazing with fury.<br>"Just leave me alone, Ren you stupid perv!" she fired at him.  
>Without even waiting for a reply, Koroki seized the gawking Hisana by the arm and dragged her long. The remaining five fell into silence. Takehiko broke it.<br>"Well, that was...new."  
>"Yeah," Aimi agreed.<p>

"Ouch! Hey Koroki! Koroki!"  
>"What?" Koroki demanded furiously.<br>Hisana held her hands up in surrender. "What happened back there? It's so unlike you."  
>"It's just... Ren...that...prick!" Koroki vented. "He's just so...forget it!"<br>Koroki yanked the classroom door open and stormed inside. Hiroki Jaggerjack, who was chewing on a pencil watched her go past. He turned to Hisana.  
>"What's up with her?"<br>"R-E-N," Hisana replied.  
>"Oh," Hiroki said, nodding. "That idiot needs to leave her alone."<br>Sounds of wolf whistling echoed down the hall and Hiroki's younger sister Yuki appeared. She was about fifteen and with Neliel's trademark green but Grimmjow's eyes. Yuki also had her mother's figure as well and that left a lot of boys with beatings from Hiroki.  
>"Sorry, Hisana duty calls," Hiroki sighed, when he saw his sister.<br>Hiroki seized a guy by his hair and sent his fist flying into face.  
>"That's my sister, you dipstick!"<p>

Hisana proceeded to escape this scene by slipping into the classroom because she didn't want to land another detention. She slumped into her seat with the fuming Koroki behind her. Shiro was in the seat beside her and that did not help her work. Especially since every now and then he sneaks her a smile or brushes her hand. Hisana couldn't help the blush that spread across her cheeks. Sure, she had anger problems but she was a growing teenage girl. She was allowed to have a crush wasn't she?  
>The teacher appeared at the doorway.<br>"Kurosaki?"  
>Hisana glanced up. "Yeah?"<br>"This little girl here says she's your sister."  
>The teacher stepped away to revel a sobbing Masaki.<br>"Hisanaaaaaaaa!" Masaki blubbered, jumping into a bewildered Hisana's arms.  
>Hisana tried to detach her sister's arms from her waist. "Masaki, what are you doing here?"<br>"Monster!" Masaki cried. "Monster get Mommy and Daddy, I run away to get Hisana!"  
>Hisana's stomach curled. A feeling of panic erupted inside her and she took the sobbing Masaki outside the classroom.<br>"Stop, crying Masaki and tell me what happened," Hisana instructed, trying to keep her voice steady.  
>"Well," Masaki sniffed, wiping her eyes. "I was with Mommy at home, Daddy was outside and I was drawing a bunny for Mommy. Then Daddy ran out of the house and didn't come back. Then Mommy changed into some funny clothes and took me out with her."<br>Hisana's blood turned cold. What was Mom thinking, taking Masaki with her to fight a hollow like that?  
>"And then...and then," Masaki hiccupped, beganing to cry again. "I saw Daddy lying in blood with a big scary monster standing over him. Mommy put me down and told me to run but then to got Mommy too!"<br>_Oh god...  
><em>Hisana fell backwards, gasping for air as a huge, overwhelming spiritual pressure hit her.  
><em>Oh God, what is this?<br>_All she knew was she had to get Kaien to help their parents before the worst happened. And knowing her luck, the worst will probably will happen.

**A/N: Yes a cliffhanger, sorry I can't help it! Next Chapter the action happens. Get Ready! Please leave a review.**

Hugs, IchiRukiInuKagNaLulover


End file.
